


Soobin against Tomorrow

by Sunny_Bappo26



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Everyone dies in the prologue, Graphic descriptions of throwing up and illness, Internalized Homophobia, I’ll update the tags as the story progresses, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, On Hiatus, SIKE, Slow Updates, Swearing, The Julie and the phantoms au no one asked for, Therapy, eveyrone is p sad bc being dead isn’t cool, good friend Jackson Wang, huening Kai is sad, other idols bc we inclusive in this house, please take caution, problematic, soobin and Huening are gums, they do actually, they just appear as ghosts the rest of the story, which is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Bappo26/pseuds/Sunny_Bappo26
Summary: Based on Netflix show Julie and the Phantoms.A year after his grandmother’s passing Soobin still feels the pain of her absence whenever he looks at the old piano in his garage or considers his now dead passion for music. It’s only after four rambunctious ghost boys appear by the choice of the fates that Soobin once again finds the courage to face tomorrow and follow his passion.-“Your Grandmother wouldn’t have wanted this. You letting your passion for music die with her is probably the most disrespectful you could be. If she taught you about life with music, honor her by letting her live through your music.”-ON HIATUS/DISCONTINUED-
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nidysgwid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidysgwid/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that there are some descriptions of throwing up so if you are uncomfortable with that please skip the final part of the chapter or don’t read it. This was a lot of fun to write tho so I’m looking forward to doing more for this story in the future.
> 
> Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai gear up for the biggest night of their lives - knowing full well it’ll change everything for better or for worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoy :)

_“Please tell me now, oh~”_

Everything was becoming hotter. Beneath the glaring industrial spotlights attached to the metal railings above, Yeonjun felt himself become alive. The bass hummed with anticipation as electricity ran along its strings and fried Yeonjun’s nerves. Everything always felt so unimportant when Yeonjun was standing on the stage with his band mates. 

_“I’ve been searching all day_

_Your feed on the timeline”_

Beomgyu and Taehyun began the first chorus as Yeonjun concentrated on the riff. With every pluck of the strings his heart beat faster. The music was a part of him, and the bass an extension of himself. Nothing would ever be as freeing as the feeling of performing- even if it was for an empty room. Letting the rhythm take control, Yeonjun leaned forwards to the microphone standing tall, he and Huening Kai welcoming the chorus with excitement.

_“Time’s up, give me your wishlist_

_Birthday, tell me your wish_

_Say now! Say now!_

_oh yeah~”_

Yeonjun decided that he couldn’t understand people with stage fright as a large smile lit up his face. He wasn’t worried about any mistakes being made, they’d practised too hard and too long for that to happen. Their music was muscle memory at this point, and their songs a way of expressing their inner emotions and thoughts. It was their way of connecting with the world and making the youth feel understood.

_“How about romantic,_

_I can’t make a guess_

_What’s the best present?”_

As the song neared the halfway point Yeonjun felt his body begin to burn with anticipation. Sweat thinned his electric blue hair and rolled down his honey skin - reflecting the lights back into the empty audience like the moon would sunlight. He couldn’t hear anything besides the crash of the snare, the growl of the bass and sneer of the electric guitar. They were in their element, the moment feeling like an eternity as they performed with their hearts on their sleeves.

_“Where did you hide it_

_Tell me the secret_

_Say now! Say now!_

_oh yeah”_

Wishlist was one of Yeonjun’s favourite songs, and he was beyond thrilled that they’d get a chance to perform it live for their fans. A brief moment of eye contact with Beomgyu from across the stage made a connection between the two. Beomgyu felt the same, having spent many sleepless nights slaving over the lyrics with him. Having looked over his friends Yeonjun knew they were all glowing. Like stars illuminating the night sky with the promise of being there for their fans forever. They wanted people to remember their name: Tomorrow x Together.

_“Rather than getting it all wrong_

_I might just confess I like you. “_

The song reached its apex as Taehyun hit the hardest notes, adrenaline colouring vivid images of how the crowds would feed off of their energy. Leaving no room for mistakes the band entered the final chorus with a swell of energy - letting their passion for music be known to all. 

_“Please tell me now…”_

The swell of the music finally subsided as Beomgyu played the final chord. Heavy breaths and the quiet humming of electric instruments was all Yeonjun heard before Huening Kai screamed in excitement. Yeonjun felt lightheaded and breathless, like he’d just ran a marathon but not moved from where he stood. It was a euphoric feeling, and Yeonjun couldn’t help himself when he began to laugh, happiness oozing from every pour in liquid passion: sweat. The ground was slippery and the lights were now too bright but Yeonjun didn’t care. None of them did. Rushing together they jumped on the stage with their arms looped around each other, their laughter loud and contagious in the otherwise dark room. They were amazing and it wasn’t Yeonjun being egotistical, it was a fact. Trading compliments with wide smiles, the group finally turned to get out of the harsh light to take a breather and calm down. 

“You guys were unbelievable, You’re all going to rock the stage tonight and leave the audience in awe.” The small group stood still panting in front of the empty club’s manager, grins and bows of gratitude gifted to the clapping male.

“Seriously dude, we can’t thank you enough for this. It’s a huge opportunity for us to perform here and we’re beyond honoured to be able to play for you.” Beomgyu smiled as he reached to shake Jackson’s hand. The other three agreeing and still buzzing from the adrenaline in their systems.

“The honour is all mine, you all deserve to be performing on the world’s stage; hopefully tonight you can begin to realise that dream.” 

“This guy!” Yeonjun exclaimed as he lurched forward to crush the elder in a sweaty hugs, eliciting protests from Jackson. Following their older brothers lead they Huening Kai, Taehyun and Beomgyu wrapped their arms around the now screaming male in a group hug. Their gratitude best conveyed through strong hugs and sparkling eyes left Jackson red in the face and flustered. He couldn’t handle mushy feelings and the stuffy atmosphere in the club was close to making him hallucinate.

“Alright! Alright! I get it, I’m epic! Now get the hell off of me and go and get some food and a shower or something-damn.” Jackson laughed pushing each member from his arms and giving Yeonjun a playful smack for good measure. 

“I’ve got stocks to check and employees to hound so go! Good luck for tonight, and if you like you can meet me later and we can go get some drinks to celebrate. On me.” Jackson spoke as he turned and grabbed a tablecloth from the counter beside him. Throwing it over his shoulder he gave one final shoulder pat to Huening Kai -who was watching him intently - and walked off into the darkness of the ‘employee only’ area. A beat passed where they all stood stunned by the charm their elder had displayed before leaving.

“Wow… Jackson is so cool.” Huening Kai spoke with a firm admiration. There were no objections to the statement with each member respecting the manager beyond what actions could prove. He was someone who had stood with them from the moment they’d mentioned music and tried their hands at DJing, making remixes and learning instruments. Jackson was also like an older brother figure to Yeonjun in particular- someone who had told him he was valid and wonderful after being kicked from his home for his preferences. It was one of the driving forces for Yeonjun’s need to prove himself. Nothing would make him happier than seeing Jackson proud of him, and that’s exactly what he intended to do.

“Jackson is also right about us needing Showers, we’ve been working like dogs trying to prepare for tonight’s performance so we all stink and look homeless.” Taehyun elaborated as they all looked between each other, seemingly sharing the same revelation. Running a hand through his hair, Yeonjun glanced back at the stage still lit and with sweat gleaming on its floors. Deciding it’d be unkind to leave without at least leaving a warning of the slippery floor, Yeonjun ushered the younger members to the door with a dismissive gesture.

“Go and wait for me in the van then, I’m going to leave a note about the slippery stage so nobody hurts themselves...I’m not going to be long, stop whining.” Yeonjun scolded when the beginnings of complaints burst forth from his younger members. Watching them leave through the side door diligently Yeonjun let his scowl fall. Searching through the contents on the counter beside him, Yeonjun grabbed a pen and scribbled a hasty note on a forgotten napkin. Approaching the stage slowly, Yeonjun could appreciate how different the view of the stage was from the crowd. His attention solely set on the shining instruments, Yeonjun knew that's where he would be that night. Staring from the humid darkness into the golden heat, Yeonjun could see himself and how much he'd matured. 

Like standing on the outside of a television and staring at the movie of his life, Yeonjun could vision his past and imagine his future. Today, he decided, would be the day that changed his life - changed their lives. Even if it felt like time had stopped for him inside the club Yeonjun knew the younger members would be getting impatient and hungry. So with a quiet mutter of encouragement Yeonjun placed the napkin so it was caught between the microphone and it's stand and rushed out of the dark room. 

"Took you long enough!" Huening kai whined as Yeonjun met him and Taehyun outside of their light blue and yellow van. They were shuffling from side to side in the crisp afternoon breeze as their sweat cooled and doused the flame of their passion. 

"Sorry, Sorry. I couldn't find a pen." Yeonjun shrugged as he yawned and turned to squint at the van. "Where did Beomgyu go?" 

"He saw a hot dog stand across the street and insisted on buying us all hotdogs as a reward for working so hard." Taehyun explained, gesturing across the street Vaguely. Warmth settled in Yeonjun's chest as he thought about his best friend. Beomgyu did his job well as the second oldest in the group, and Yeonjun felt proud of his Younger brother for being so thoughtful. He knew how excited Beomgyu was about their chance at performing tonight having spoken for hours with him until the early hours of the morning last night. It was Beomgyu's time to prove to his parents that his passion for music far exceeded his potential in business and Yeonjun was ready to support him every step of the way. 

"Guys! I got the hotdogs!" Beongyu exclaimed excitedly, rushing in their direction with little caution. 

"Careful!" Huening screamed as Beomgyu stumbled, Hotdogs teetering dangerously close to the ground. Placing a hand on his heart Yeonjun watched as the brunette stood straight in front of them with a playful grin. 

Scowling Yeonjun scolded Beomgyu, assisted by the younger pair, and reminded him to look both ways before crossing the road. 

"You'd think you were trying to get yourself killed." A pout and furrowed brow was Beomgyu's response. Cradling the hotdogs carefully in his arms Beomgyu turned his nose up pettily. 

"Well I was going to share my hotdogs with you all like a good friend and teammate - but now that I see that none of you love me enough to say thank you I might just eat them all myself." Huening Kai was the first to react, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu's middle and rubbing his stomach lovingly. Following his example Taehyun latched onto Beomgyu's arm with a wide pointed smile, leaving Yeonjun to roll his eyes and drape and arm around Beomgyu's neck. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, happy to be clingy with one another, before interruption came in the form of Huening Kai's rumbling stomach. Sharing final playful apologies, Beomgyu handed out the hotdogs and led the members to lean against the club's painted wall.

Situated comfortably between Huening Kai and Beomgyu, Yeonjun eagerly dug into his hot dog. Nodding his head as he swallowed, Yeonjun frowned and did a double take on his hot dog. 

"Beomgyu did anything seem strange about the hot dog stand you bought these from? They seem a little… iffy." Yeonjun offered as he glanced over at the brunette in concern. Furrowing his brows Taehyun too stopped eating and brought the hot dog to his nose for a tentative sniff. Unfazed by Yeonjun's question Beomgyu shook his head. 

" Nope, and the hot dog guy was super nice! Said he'd give me a discount because he liked our music so much!" Hesitating, Yeonjun asked Huening Kai if he could taste anything wrong with his food. When he shook his head: no, Yeonjun concluded that he was being paranoid and shrugged away the lingering feeling of skepticism. 

The four boys stayed like that for a while, talking and finishing their food. By the time they decided that they were ready to leave and get ready Yeonjun could no longer feel the chill of the autumn on his skin. It was warmer than it had been earlier, warm enough that Yeonjun felt discomfort settle beneath his blazing skin. Taking a deep breath Yeonjun tried to steady his thoughts. He was sweating, which wasn't normal, and a dull throbbing had begun drumming against the back of his skull. 

"I think Yeonjun was right about something being wrong with those Hot dogs." HueningKai offered weakly. Yeonjun was concerned as he studied the younger boy, paler now and cradling his head in trembling hands. 

Opening his mouth, no words had the chance to escape. A sharp pain burned through the pit of his stomach as Yeonjun gagged and doubled over. The dull throbbing hard enough to make his ears to pop and eye sight blur. Everything was double and the ground seemed closer as Yeonjun toppled over - heaving violently. 

Panic like a disease surged through Taehyun as he desperately tried to reach his older brother and keep an eye on his youngest brother. Huening Kai looked like he was moments away from crumpling to the ground in a heap, and Taehyun could feel the beginnings of a fever on his skin as well. Seeing Beomgyu clutching his stomach, Taehyun reached out desperately for his attention. 

"Beongyu call for help quick I-" Taehyun's words were caught in his throat as a lump of bile surged into his mouth. Taehyun's words had come out slurred and unclear, before pain unlike any other twisted his gut. Too much was happening at once. Yeonjun was struggling to breath, arms and hands covered in the remnants of his breakfast and lunch. Huening Kai was wobbling on his feet, eyes clenched shut and hands pressed forcefully to his splotchy red and white temples. Vaguely through squinted eyes he could make out shiny streaks down Huening Kai's cheeks. The horrid sound of Yeonjun throwing up again caught Beomgyu's waning attention as he struggled through the hazy pain to grab his phone. Blood was now pooling on the floor under his Best friend's hands, horror brew in Beomgyu's stomach. He was going to be sick too, he realised with a start as he fumbled to flip open his phone and type in the emergency digits. 

"Hello 911, please state which emergency service you wish to contact," 

"I'd like an ambulance please--my friends as I have been poisoned by food. We-" Watching Taehyun crumble to the ground coughing blood and choking up bile made Beomgyu sob into the speaker. Everything had gone wrong so quickly because of him. This was meant to be the best night of their lives but they'd gotten food poisoning because he'd neglected to listen to his friend asking about clearly dodgy hot dogs. When Yeonjun collapsed un-moving in the puddle of vomit Beomgyu cried harder. His headache was getting worse and he could hardly breathe through the suffocating tears and brewing fatigue. Beomgyu lost all sense of what he was doing when his Younger brother's eyes rolled to the back of his head before his body hit the ground with a deafening smack. 

Why hadn't he just left the phone and concentrated on making sure none of his brothers had concussions? The world was spinning and Beongyu was hysterical. The phone slipping through his fingers, emergency caller forgotten and a desperate wail echoing through the side alley. 

"Help! Someone please!" 

It was by a miracle that the side door slammed open, Jackson appearing with furrowed brows. Pointing tiredly at Yeonjun who still hadn't moved, Beomgyu faintly registered Jackson's urgent voice. Feeling some sense of relief, Beomgyu stumbled backwards and slid down the cold wall as the pain swallowed his remaining strength. 


	2. Chapter 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins with Soobin struggling to cope with the death of his grandmother a few months after her death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proof read, I may go back and proof read it in the future if I edit after finishing the story.

Soobin had never been the best at dealing with his emotions. He hadn’t moved for hours, or changed out of his now creased Suit. Instead he let his body lay motionless on the mattress, no energy to reach for his duvet or comforter. With nothing but his thoughts Soobin let out a pained sob, voice strained and hoarse from the hours he’d spent crying. 

Soobin had cried before he’d woken up.

Soobin had cried while forcing down his breakfast.

Soobin had cried while dressing himself in his black suit.

Soobin had cried when greeting people he didn’t really know.

Soobin had cried when they’d lowered the body into the grave.

And Soobin had cried for hours afterwards alone on his bed.

He didn’t think losing someone could hurt so much - didn’t think their absence would be so obvious even during times when he didn’t see them. Anything which remote connotations to his Grandmother burned to look at. The pain was still fresh and still winding down the steep decline of his depression but in the months between his Grandmother's death and the funeral Soobin couldn’t bear to be in his house or to be anywhere near a musical instrument. Music of any kind angered Soobin and while he was ashamed to admit it a week after truly accepting that his Grandmother was never coming back Soobin had taken the radio in his room and had smashed it against a wall. He’d never done anything like that before.

Soobin sometimes felt alien when he looked in the mirror, not recognizing the mess of his reflection. His skin was pale and blotchy, neck red and irritated from scratching too hard. Soobin’s dark hair was greasy and lacked the volume and fluffy-ness it once possessed. Getting up in the mornings was difficult, and getting ready was even harder. On the days when Soobin could muster up the energy to ignore the dark stream of thoughts flowing through his brain he would go to his brother and get a ride to his therapist. 

Soobin wasn’t alone. He knew this. He had his brother, his uncle, his father, his best friend and he had his therapist. So he didn’t understand why his grandmother’s death had left him feeling like nobody would ever be there for him again. Minhyuk, his brother, had told him time and time again that he would be there for him and that it was nobody's fault this had happened. Jae, his best friend, had been there for him in the fortnight he’d spent blaming himself and feeling guilty for everything he wouldn’t be able to share with his Grandmother. His father, understanding the trauma Soobin had experienced pulled Soobin out of school for a few months and told him not to worry about school work. And his Uncle, Jackson, had introduced Soobin to his therapist, Arin, and had done everything in his power to try and save Soobin’s passion for music. 

It was inevitable, however, in Soobin’s eyes. He argued that few would continue with their passion for music after watching someone precious keel over the piano in an unexpected stroke. And so, Soobin glared holes into the cream paint of his ceiling mourning both the death of his Grandmother and the death of his dreams. Music had been a talent gifted to his family for generations- it was even a prominent part of his Uncle’s side of the family, who had run a club dedicated to helping aspiring musicians before he had been born. Hell, even he and Minhyuk had won enough awards to fill a couple of shelves with their musical achievements. Perhaps Soobin was being selfish, or perhaps he was just hurting.

A dull knocking filled the silence of his dark room. Soobin made no move to reply or acknowledge his visitor as the door creaked open. His brother slipped into the dark room from the corner of his vision, the image of comfort in a large hoodie and jogging bottoms.

“Bin? I brought you your supper.” Soobin frowned at this, his stomach churning at the thought of having to eat. He was sick with grief, and now that Soobin had acknowledged that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, the churning in his stomach crawled up the back of his throat. 

“C’mon sit up, you need to eat something.” Minhyuk stated as he placed a bowl of soup on Soobin's bedside table. Slowly dragging his gaze away from the ceiling Soobin followed his brother’s movements tiredly. He honestly didn’t think he had enough energy to sit up as he fought to move his leaden limbs. 

“Help,” he rasped out as he licked his chapped lips. Nodding, Minhyuk obediently helped Soobin to sit up. He was gentle as he brushed Soobin’s hair to the side and carefully caressed his nape. Observing the way Soobin licked his lips and coughed painfully, Minhyuk reached for the glass of water and brought it to Soobin’s mouth, encouraging him to take a sip. Soobin cringed at the uncomfortable feeling of lukewarm water against his dry throat. 

“Thanks,” Soobin muttered as he reached over to grab the bowl and place down the now empty cup. He ate in silence, taking glances at his brother who was watching him in concern. Soobin wouldn’t admit it out loud but Minhyuk reminded Soobin of how he was before his Grandmother had died. They were almost a splitting image, after all. Minhyuk, while he had loved their Grandmother, hadn’t been as close to her as Soobin was; and as a result, wasn’t affected on the same level as Soobin had been. His hair had been washed in the morning, his eyes were puffy but the circles beneath them didn’t hold a candle to Soobin, and still he could enjoy playing music. Soobin felt bitter, of course he did, because if he hadn’t seen his Grandmother’s death first hand perhaps he would’ve been able to better move on and remember her with a smile when he played with Jae.  _ Jae. _

“Do you think… would it be alright if I spent some time over Jae’s this weekend? I'm struggling a bit - and he invited me earlier so I won’t be intruding-“

“Of course Soobin, we know. You basically live over there and Jae shows up randomly all the time.” Minhyuk interrupted reassuringly, giving Soobin a dimpled smile. Lips raising slightly, Soobin reached forward for a hug. Welcoming him with open arms, Minhyuk rubbed Soobin’s back and let him settle comfortably into the embrace.

Inhaling the comforting scent of his brother, Soobin finally felt the discomfort of staying in the suit for hours. The fabric was tugging at all the wrong places and choking him at the angle he was sitting in. Noticing Soobin’s discomfort Minhyuk released him and chuckled airily. 

“You need to change out of that suit and into your comfies young man. I’ll run you a bath later and we can watch a film afterwards. I don’t want you mourning alone in the dark, because I’m here for you. So is Jae, and Uncle Jackson and Dad. I promise you we’ll get through this.” 

Absorbing his brother's words, Soobin nodded but said nothing. He was far from ok, his journey was going to be so long and so difficult. But he wasn’t mourning by himself. Standing with a little more assurance, Soobin made his way open to the blinds and opened them - allowing the soft glow of spring to flood into his room. Going a step further, Soobin opened his window slightly before scurrying over to his draws for comfortable clothes. 

His brother took that as his queue to leave, telling Soobin that he loved him before exiting the room. Despite being alone again Soobin did everything in his power to ignore the thoughts clamoring with grief like trumpets. With all said and done, Soobin felt better than he had in months. He was looking forward to meeting with Jae, and watching a film and having a bath. Soobin was even going to make himself a hot chocolate and put on some fluffy socks. With a deep breath Soobin collected his dirty dishes and stepped out of his isolating bubble of grief to join his family in getting through the rough patch of their lives.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, I’ve been juggling multiple projects so it’s been difficult to concentrate on finishing chapters - regardless this should be the final chapter before our ghost boys get re-introduced and the relationships finally start to get built. So buckle up, because things should get a lot more interesting from here :)

Sitting on the cold leather of the piano stool Soobin breathed patiently. The peace of the empty classroom comforting him as he moved his attention to the piano before him. It was kept in good condition for school property save for a few rude drawings vandalised into the shiny paint and missing piano keys. 

Now was as good a time as any to play a song, to work the instrument as he was capable of and prove to himself that he still had talent. Most of the students were out enjoying the friendly buzz of summer and the teachers normally kept cooped up in their department corridors.

Breathing rhythmically Soobin closed his eyes and thought of a piece… Piano Sonata no. 14, a song his Grandmother had particularly enjoyed. Nodding to himself Soobin slowly lifted his clammy hands from their tight clutch on his jeans to hover over the keys. 

Starting at the black and white of the plastic Soobin noted with distaste that after a year's hiatus of playing the keys were intimidating and unfriendly. Soobin stayed like that, for quite some time. Silently battling with the scratched piano keys arms hovering awkwardly mid-air. 

"No matter how hard you stare at the piano, you do know that it isn't going to begin playing itself right?" An amused voice called from the side entrance of the class. Acknowledging his music teacher with a small smile Soobin turned back to the piano, deflated.

“Yeah. But it might make me feel a bit better.” A pitiful frown settled on his face as he dropped his hands. The piano let out a horrible sound at the chord he’d accidentally played, making Soobin recoil from the instrument as though it had just burnt him. Eric watched his student with mixed emotions, considering his words.

“I think the only way you’re going to feel better is if you actually try to play the piano.” 

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me but it doesn’t make it any easier…” Soobin groaned. Nodding sympathetically, Eric walked across the room, leaning lightly on the piano as he faced Soobin. When he spoke, his teacher was looking out of the window - staring at the picturesque view of people laughing and running along grass green as algae against a sky clear as crystals. 

“It isn’t meant to be easy Soobin. You’re meant to prove your strength to yourself by facing this difficult situation head on. You know it, and so does everyone else. That’s why they keep telling you the same thing.” Soobin let's the heavy silence that follows, answer for him. There was nothing about what his teacher had explained that Soobin didn't understand, it just made him frustrated. Frustrated at the fact that people seemed insensitive to the emptiness he'd always feel sat at the piano when trying to play. It was like a part of him was missing. 

Eric exhaled heavily, looking tired as he stared at Soobin. Facing him completely, Soobin frowned at his teacher's expression, there was something he had to say and if the awkward neck rub was any indicator it was nothing good. 

"Look Soobin. I came in here to see if you would play and you still have stuff going on. I understand that you're coming from a difficult place but this music program has limited spaces and there are so many students who would benefit from this opportunity…” 

“You’re kicking me out of the program, aren’t you.” It was a statement more than a question, but the words still left a bitter taste in Soobin’s mouth. 

“I-yeah.” Eric sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and let his shoulders slump. Clenching his fists, Soobin bit back the urge to argue. “The principal is adamant about her decision. I’m sorry Soobin, I really am.” 

Slouching in defeat Soobin nodded stiffly. He was upset with himself, and slightly upset with his music teacher. It wasn’t rational or fair to be angry at Eric as he’d done everything in his power to make music more accessible for Soobin in the past year. 

“Thank you for everything Mr. Nam.” 

Both stood slowly, Soobin collecting his bag from beside the piano and Eric watching him with a guilty expression. Coming to place a hand on Soobin’s shoulder, Eric stared up at his student and smiled solemnly.

“You’re a good kid Soobin. When you find your passion for music again, come and find me and we’ll see what can be done, ok? Don’t give up.” Satisfied with his words of encouragement, Eric backed away and turned to sort through his music sheets. Sighing deeply, Soobin added his removal from the music program to the list of things weighing heavily in his heart.

-

“They kicked you out?” Jae questioned in indignation, voice loud and eyes wide, as he slammed the locker door shut. 

“Yep.” Soobin groaned tiredly.

*That's - That's ridiculous!" Jae spluttered, tugging at the stands of his highlighted hair. His friend was making wide arcs with his arms, scratching at his neck and rubbing the bridge of his nose harshly. Jae was  _ pissed _ . 

Soobin hummed in agreement as he leaned against the cold material of the locker. Today had been a long day, and Soobin was too tired to continue being upset without a nap. 

“And you didn’t say anything? Like - nothing at all? You just rolled over and let some schmuck take your place?” Soobin nodded thrice in answer, upsetting Jae further. “I can talk to Mr. Nam about perhaps getting an extension- or we could egg the principal's house, or-“ 

“Jae, stop. Breathe.” Soobin interrupted Jae’s monologue as he patted his back. 

“But-“

“It’s ok.” Soobin soothed his older friend softly, a weary smile on his lips. “Really, I haven’t sang for months, let alone picked up a guitar or successfully played the piano. The Music program is a highly competitive course that benefits talented students. It’s wasted on somebody who won’t even practise their skills. It’s for the best. Besides, Mr. Nam told me I can always go to him once I begin playing again.” 

Jae slouched, defeated as he absorbed Soobin’s words. It wasn’t an ideal situation, and Soobin really wished it hadn’t happened. But both he and Jae needed to hear that it was ok, and that it wasn’t the end of the world - because it wasn’t. It just sucked. 

“Why do you have to be right all the time man? Damn.” Jae pouted as he pulled his glasses from his face to wipe them on his shirt. Soobin’s phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling his attention away from his friend.

**From: Minhyuk**

Hey Soob, Uncle Jackson is bringing 

Some boxes of musical junk he found in his 

Attic over to dump in our garage.

**From: Minhyuk**

Could you help him go through it all and 

Sort what we can keep and throw out?

**From: Minhyuk**

If we leave him to his own devices he’ll

Keep everything. He hoards like an old woman.

Irritation punched Soobin in the gut as he threw his evening plans of laying in his bed doing nothing out of the window. 

**To: Minhyuk**

Sure bro

**To: Minhyuk**

Jae said he’d help us out too.

Glancing over Soobin’s shoulder to read his texts, Jae protested to see that Soobin had volunteered him for an evening of sorting through ancient records and dusty music books. The two struggled for a few seconds as Jae attempted to wrestle the phone out of Soobin’s hands. Fortunately, being 6”2 and having long gangly limbs  _ did  _ have it’s advantages. Sticking his tongue out childishly Jae demanded that he be given takeaway dinner as Compensation. 

**From: Minhyuk**

Huh, that’s awfully kind of him.

**To: Minhyuk**

We want take out for dinner too

**From: Minhyuk**

There it is. 

**To: Minhyuk**

We’re going to be ingesting enough dust

To fill a chimney. The least you can do is make 

Sure we ingest enough rice to fill our stomachs

**From: Minhyuk**

Fine, Fine.

Soobin and Jae shared a victory high five. Yes, Soobin hated manual labor, but spending an evening with his uncle and his friend before getting treated to Korean takeaway seemed like a fair trade.

**From: Minhyuk**

Just make sure to keep as little as possible.

We already have a bunch of stuff catching dust.

**To: Minhyuk**

Will do. Love you bro

**From: Minhyuk**

Love you too.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Soobin linked his arm with Jae’s and smiled a little brighter. “To answer your question, I’m always right because I’m wiser than you.” 

“Untrue! I’m older than you!”

“Yeah well Wisdom doesn’t always come with age- Hey!” Soobin detached himself from Jae as a playful punch was thrown his way. 

“You little - get back here tall ass!” Laughing at the blond's pain Soobin took off down the corridor clutching his bag tightly beneath his arm. Both boys bound through the corridors with heavy footsteps and out of the school doors. 

“Gotcha!” Jae grinned victoriously as he caught Soobin’s arm and trapped his neck in a headlock. “Not so wise now are we, huh Soobin?” He teased as Soobin patted his arm in defeat, heading air.

“No! Your ancient mind is far wiser than mine - now let me breath!” Finally releasing the taller boy, Jae smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh spring air. The warmth was uplifting and finally out of the depressing school grounds he felt lighter. 

“Now Come on, let’s get to your home to help your Uncle and to find a way to get you back into the music club. It’s the season of new beginnings after all.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda like an early Christmas present for my friend as she's the one who helped me decide what to write next. Please let me know if you enjoy what has been written. I’m excited to write this story so I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.


End file.
